Reverie and Trance
by csinycastle85
Summary: Only N/D story with a few supporting characters. What if Niles and Daphne were in a world of fantasy? Hiatus.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Author's Note: So, I am not sure how psychiatry was received in Victorian England so I am making an educated guess for this story. I apologize for any errors made in the facts.**

* * *

-Victorian England, 1900-

It was going to be another great day in for Dr. Niles Crane. He had been helping many patients get better. His practice had a slow start but once word of mouth came into play he was now thriving. He came from a well-to-do family, was an eligible bachelor and had many prospective matches, educated at Cambridge. He had it all.

As per his usual routine, Niles had breakfast and coffee before stepped out in one of his tailored waistcoat, vest, tie, and trousers. As he headed toward his office he saw the day's paper and sadly shook his head. There had been many instances lately where young men of his age of all caliber have been disappearing and then reappearing. All drastically changed in a bad way, like they saw something frightening and were scarred for life. The police force and the constable were all baffled, there was no trace, therefore no way to investigate the case(s).

Sighing he prayed was not next; how wrong he would be. Several hours later following another successful and busy day. When he was outside he noted how dark and there was not a single street light.

He mumbled, _why did I have to pick this place? Maybe it is high time I find a different and well-lighted place._ As he was locking up when suddenly he felt cloth cover his mouth and nose. Before he could fully react, he was knocked out cold.

Hours later he awoke and found himself in a cellar with most of his good clothes gone. The only thing he had left was his white shirt and pants, both of which are ripped. He immediately tried to find a way to get out but saw there was only a very small window and ran to iron bars enclosing it. He then ran to the gate comprised of iron bars that held him in the cellar. He yelled out. "Hey is someone there?"

When he was only answered with a grunt. He tried again. "Anyone?"

When he got no reply, he fell to his knees. He had become one of the latest young men to be taken. Is anyone trying to find him? What is to become of his work and practice? With shoulders drooped he went to where he first woke up. With nothing to do, or to keep him stimulated, he laid down and went to sleep, hoping that he would soon wake up from the nightmare.

What seemed liked hours later he heard voices talk above him. He continued to sleep when he heard, "Nigel, do you reckon he is faking it?"

He heard another voice, "I don't know Peter. We should try to poke him."

After he was poked again, this time with a stick he woke only to see two strange looking men with fangs showing. Frightened he sat up quickly he said, "Wh-what do you want?"

The one who went by the name of Nigel exclaimed. "Aye get up it is time to meet her majesty."

The men, Nigel and Peter advanced on him as scared as ever Niles scooted backward right into a wall. They then forcefully pulled him up and began dragging him. Niles squirmed and fought but to no avail. A short time later he was led to the door of a room. When he heard, "Reginald and David open the door."

The guards nodded and soon Niles was led into a semi-dim room. There he was thrown to the ground. When he didn't raise his head, he heard, "Aye you must look up and greet Queen Daphne."

Niles who was his knees looked up and met eyes with the queen and became enchanted by her.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter of Reverie and Trance! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Exploring New Life Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry I have been so busy the last few weeks. Here is a short update!**

* * *

Niles locked eyes with the queen. He comprehended several things. One was how beautiful she looked. To him, she was incredibly beautiful and gorgeous. Her gold eyes were drawing him in like a moth to natural light. Her brown hair cascaded down past her shoulder like a water cascading down a waterfall. It was true that beauty was all in the eye of the beholder but beyond those descriptions, Niles was at a total loss for words.

Now Niles knew that the other was all the disappearances and reappearances were all due to the legend of the vampire queen. He had heard about the legend of the queen and how she was ugly and haggard. Because of this realization, all his willpower to want to run away dissipated.

In turn, he could see that the queen is enthralled by him. The previous prisoners who couldn't capture her attention. She got up and walked to the prisoner, signals the guards to pull him up. They do so; she gets in closer, takes in his scent, places her hand on his face, pulls him in and then kisses him. He thought _wow I just met the Queen for the first time and she is already kissing me_. Niles snapped out of his daze and kissed her back.

She then backs up, turns around and looks at her advisors. They nod in agreement and she declares, "I have found my mate. Have all the other prisoners' memories of tonight's event erased and set them free."

She then turned to her staff and declared. "Please have a room ready and a feast ready for him."

Everyone said, "Yes your highness" before heading off and did as they were told. The guards that held him escorted to a chair nearby and had him sit down before they went and did what was asked of them.

Soon they all heard, "It is now time to eat. Please proceed to the banquet room."

Though weak from lack of energy, Niles offered his arm to his Queen Daphne who smiled and took it. As they walked she thought _what a gentleman. I know I made the right choice and soon he will be mine for all eternity_. When they arrived in the banquet room Niles was flabbergasted. He wondered. _There was so much food. How on earth did they get it all done so fast?_

Once they sat down It felt good after being starved for a few days. That night after the first feast, Queen Daphne showed him to his sleeping quarters. To his surprise, he was roomed with her but with a separate bed and a cloth separating the beds. Queen Daphne wanted him to get used to his environment first.

However, that didn't mean they couldn't a little fun. After he had taken a quick bath and he was in clean clothes Daphne surprised him. Once he got into bed she pulled him in for a scorcher of a kiss. Niles had felt sleepy after the meal but the kiss awoke him. He responded by kissing back with equal passion. When they came up for air he left breathless and speechless. Daphne knew that he was tired and that he had suffered greatly after being taken forcefully. So, she used her gift of calming comfort. She scooted closer and snuggled and cuddled him. She whispered to him in a low and sweet voice. "Get some sleep, my love. We have time to get to know each other."

Niles went from tense and awake to relaxed. Her soothing voice and floral scent helped him drift off the dreamland, getting the rest he needed to regain some of his strength. Once he was asleep Queen Daphne pulled the blankets over Niles and tucked him in. She then shifted over to her bed and laid there.

-x-

Over the next several days they help strengthen him. As time went on, everyone gave Niles a lesson here and there but Daphne showed him the most. One day after a tour of their humble palace; not grand like most castles but it worked for them.

As they were sitting in a semi-dark room that was also magnificently decorated into a garden oasis. she explained to him that they drink only animal blood. When Niles heard it, it made him gag. He knew when he saw blood he would faint especially if it was his own blood. From that Daphne found out many things about him how he had to clean areas before sitting or wiping hands clean after human contact that he can start to panic and hyperventilate. To Daphne, it was not a turn-off but a challenge to help overcome his He was the type of person who Queen Daphne would spend a majority of her time with him.

With this information, she wanted to know more about him. As they enjoyed time together, Daphne said, "Niles my love, I want to know about your life."

Niles inhaled and exhaled. Looking deep into his queen's eyes He began. "Well, I was fourteen when we came to London. My dad Martin had been offered a job to work with the Police Force in London. He and my mother, Hester decided right away to take it. Of course, it would be mean a change of school but he and his older brother Frasier didn't mind. We came here and once we were settled in and registered a private school, my dad went to work. My mother work from home as his consultant. Because back home she had her own practice. They thought it would be best if they eased her into the workforce. They knew that the work here women were different. Back in the States, she had her own practice."

Niles continued on. "Several years when my father completed his stint with the police force my mom and older brother chose to head home I remained in London since I was established and now known in social circles."

With a break, Niles said, "Now I want to hear about you. But only if you want to."

Queen Daphne began her story. "Well you can see I look young I am twenty-two years old. But in reality, I am one hundred years old."

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the second chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Exploring New Life Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Author's Note: Yeah I gave Niles a new talent, creative license, right?**

 **A/N 2: Thanks to iloveromance for helping with edits!**

* * *

Niles looked at her in surprise _. A hundred years old? Wow, just wow!_

After a brief few minutes, Daphne continued. "I am frozen in the age when I was turned."

Taking breath she continued. Her story was sad. Her name was Daphne Moon. She was from Manchester and the oldest of eight children. Her mother died in childbirth after having a stillborn ninth child. They were so poor she and her siblings lived in a small two-room house. Their father who was a fisherman by trade was either at work or at the pub. Though he would come by when he could, he left them some money she and her siblings. To survive she learned to bake and sell the goods for money. For the most part, it worked and she was able to get along and help her younger brothers. One night their lives changed forever.

 ** _-One hundred years earlier, 1800s-_**

 ** _It had been another ordinary day. After she made some money selling baked goods, her brothers had helped her with chores and she made dinner and fed them. Now, while her brothers slept, she got ready for bed. And as she was changing, brothers were all sleeping she was getting ready for bed. As she was changing, she sensed a shadow of a figure. Thinking it was her father she said, "Daddy, everything is okay."_**

 ** _Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she heard an unfamiliar voice say, "I am afraid I am not your father, darling."_**

 ** _Daphne whirled around and faced a ghastly sight and screamed! The intruder was unsightly as he was pale. He had unnatural teeth and white skin. As he got closer she screamed louder as she threw a pot and pan at him._**

 ** _"Get away you, you, fiend!"_**

 ** _The commotion woke her brothers. Peter said, "Daphne! She is in trouble!"_**

 ** _Being the second oldest Stephen jumped up, grabbed his lamp and ran down the stairs ran up to try and pry the figure of her. "Aye get off my sister!"_**

 ** _But he was kicked into the back wall. The other brothers all came to her rescue but it was no use. Soon they were overpowered. Once the brothers had bitten the figure came back to her. Daphne tried to be strong but was cowering with fear. "Now where were we before those rascals came in?"_**

Daphne sobbed as she continued. "Soon I felt nothing. When we woke up we were not where we grew up but in the strange underground location that no one knew about. There my brothers and I began our full transitions, learned the ways of a vampire and how to live our new lives. The one who attacked them helped them out by providing them staff to help out. Since I was the oldest she was made the queen of their own coven that was formed just for them. Ever since that time they had been living the shadows as legends. Also, ever since she has wanted a mate but couldn't find the right one. The fact that me brothers' found theirs before I made me even more determined."

When she finished, she was crying and her head was down. Niles felt sorry for her. He placed his right index finger under her chin and lifted her head up. With his free hand, he gazed into her golden eyes while helped wipe the tears. Niles has fallen deeper in love with her than he can possibly imagine.

Now that they knew about each other's past, it strengthened their bond. She continued to romance him alternating between sweet kisses and make out sessions to just snuggling. Every night as they lay together and snuggled She laid next to him and let her well-manicured fingers roam his chest. However, in his mind, he couldn't always let her romance him…he needed to step up. He learned that while he was attending Cambridge. Since he had been with them he developed a talent for drawing, specifically pencil portraits. So, he drew a portrait of her and with accuracy.

The times where she was needed to attend to business or when she needed to feed he would be on his own. While left to his own device he would think. Although Niles didn't believe in vampires and wanted to flee, all his willpower had been sacked just by Queen Daphne's beauty alone. He did think about his practice, how his patients were wondering, as well as the police force. What would his parents think? What about his brother? Surely they would be worried and furious. But it wasn't likely he would be found. At this point he is not sure he wanted to be found; he was irreversibly in love with Queen Daphne.

-x-

Soon it was time for the wedding. During the preparations, they had gotten him measured for a suit and when he tried the black suit with white vest and blue tie it fit him perfectly. The silk and cotton material of the vest and tie respectively felt smooth to his touch. The wool of suit jacket and pants felt incredible.

The wedding was held in a ballroom that Niles had no idea existed; apparently, it was to be used only for special occasions. The décor was grand and there were flowers everywhere. However, that beauty was completely paled in comparison to what he was about to see. When the door opened and Queen Daphne walked, in Niles felt his breathing come to a standstill. Queen Daphne's beauty radiated the whole room. She was in a long-sleeved lace wedding gown with an illusion neckline. A tiny bit too much skin for the Victorian era. Then again they were different and could follow different fashion rules. Nonetheless, the small train at the bottom and a floor-length veil made her look an angel.

He began hyperventilating when his soon to be brother-in-law Stephen saw and gently smacked his back and got him steadied. "Hey bro, you don't want to faint in front of your bride, do you?"

That got Niles out of his nervous state. When she reached the front of the altar, Daphne gave her bouquet to her maid of honor, Seraphina (Stephen's mate) before joining hands with Niles. While the minister conducted the wedding, talking and making the ceremonial blessings the couple was lost in their own world. Then it was time; time for their vows. Niles tried to have his written down but each time he did, he got stuck so he now he knew he needed to improvise.

The minister said, "Now it is time for bride and groom to make their personal vows of declaring their love to each other. Your Majesty, you may go ahead."

Daphne smiled and began.

"I, Daphne Moon, do take thee, Niles Crane as my husband. I promise you my fidelity and my support. My laughter and my tears. My constant friendship and my unending love. As long as we both shall live."

The minister turned and said, "Niles, it is your turn."

Niles breathed and began his vows.

"I, Niles Crane, do take thee Daphne Moon as my wife. I vow to you my fidelity and my support. My honor and my respect. My honesty and my protection. You are my comfort, my joy, and my one true love. I will cherish you all the days of my life and treasure the journey that has brought us to this most wonderful, perfect place."

Once the vows were said and rings were exchanged, they were pronounced mates for life. When they kissed everyone around them cheered, including her brothers; they were happy their sister and Queen had found love.

Following their wedding ceremony was the banquet celebration. They celebrated with food and drink and lots of it. One thing he didn't know what her brothers loved to drink and be merry when the occasion called for it. During the party, Daphne had removed the veil so that she could celebrate properly.

They celebrated for a few more hours. During which when they were visiting with the guests, they were somewhere enjoying some private one-on-one time. Towards midnight Niles and Daphne headed out of the ballroom and went to their honeymoon room. After arriving, he opened the door picked her up and carried her over the threshold. Once they there, he kissed her and placed her on the floor. He looked around. It was not the room they had occupied before, but a different one. It was a room that was equally stately and majestic. It was decorated with many various flower bouquets ranging from red to yellow to pink and orange. They were in vases and petals on the grounds with candles accenting the decorations. Although the decorations created a romantic setting for them, it wasn't the most important thing, his gorgeous bride. Turning his attention back to his bride he saw the moonlight illuminating her beauty. The light outlined her strong facial features.

She smirked at him salaciously. She loved everything about him: mind, body, and spirit. Of course, she would soon have him for eternity. Placing her well-manicured right hand on his face she pulled him closer to her. Instead of kissing him on the lips, she began at his neck. She licked and kissed his pulse point. As she did so she got a whiff of his scent. It drove her senses into high gear. She really wanted him now. However, she wanted her way with him first. She thought _"Tonight will be the night I turn him."_

She then moved up to his cheek. When she reached his ears, she kissed the lobes first and before licking the inside of his ear. This drove him crazy. He wanted to kiss her but couldn't. When she met his gaze once more she said, "I love you, my dear husband."

Without another word their lips locked. Niles had never experienced a kiss like this in his life. They skipped the initial slow kiss and went straight for the jugular, a fiery and passionate make-out session. As they kissed each other feverishly, Daphne steered him in the direction of the bed and they began to undress each other. She made work of his tie and vest letting the clothing items fall to the stone ground. As that happened, Niles let his hands glide upwards. Once he found the zipper he pulled it down. While he did that, Daphne got him out his shirt and tuxedo suit.

When they reached the bed, the back of his knees hit the mattress, causing them to break the kiss. There in his suit pants, he was already feeling the effects she was having on him. His manhood was starting to strain against his pants. Daphne smiled salaciously at him. She now had him where she wanted him. With the zipper all the way down, she gently tugged on the gown and it fell off her body and pooled at her feet revealing her gorgeous body. With speed and grace, she got out of the gown and then her shoes.

Niles felt a hitch in his throat when he saw her nude body. To him, she was absolute perfection. She was not too thin. Her curves were all in the right places. Niles was trying to gasp for breath and he felt his manhood trying to bust out. All the while he but couldn't help but think, _I love a woman who is smart and beautiful on the inside and on the outside. But dang her breasts are perfect!_

Loving the fact he was staring at her, she smiled naughtily at him, Daphne teased him slightly her by shaking and flaunting her body. Now, that made Niles wanted her even more. He pulled off his boxer shorts and freed himself completely. Daphne could only grin.

As she pushed him down on the bed Niles gently pulled her down with him. She landed on top of him and soon he had spun her around and pinned her underneath him. Without another care in the world, they fully wrapped their limbs around each other and gave into the desires they had pent up. Soon they were caressing and touching wherever their hands could reach. Loud cries of release quickly filled the room as the orgasmic waves crashed over them.

As their bodies were covered in sweat, she knew now was time to claim him. Daphne leaned in closer to Niles, they looked into each other's eyes and saw desire burning through. Daphne leaned in, left kisses on his beautiful body and worked her way up to his neck, her tongue lapping at his skin, taking in his scent. Before he proceeded he caressed his cheek and whispered in a low husky voice, "My husband, my handsome husband."

She moves her mouth and finds her pulse point throbbing beneath him. She kisses the pulse point. Without warning, her fangs came out and she sank her teeth into him.

Niles cries out in surprise and his body jumps into the air. _YEOW!_

Soon, however, he relaxed, Daphne slowly suck the life-force out of him. Instead of being afraid, he has the sensation of intoxication. His skin grows pale and he closes his eyes, giving into sleep. Daphne makes sure to leave just a little bit of blood in his body. When she rises, she licks her lips in delight.

 _Yes! He's now mine forever!_

Then in one fluid motion, she rips the skin of her wrists and lowers it to his mouth. Nudging his lips apart, she urges him to suck on her. Niles feels new life flowing through his veins; he is changing and growing stronger.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the third chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Exploring New Life Part 3

**Title : Reverie and Trance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Author's Note: Niles' new adventures as a vampire!**

 **Chapter 4: Exploring New Life Part 3**

* * *

A few hours later Niles opened his eyes and saw his exquisite lady sitting by him, stroking his face. He looked around and took in his surroundings and wondered, _what just happened? I feel so different._

Daphne leaned in and purred into his ears, "Good morning my love."

Niles got in closer and kissed her back. When they parted lips she said, "Welcome to the immortal life."

 _Niles thought went mile a moment._ _Wait immortal? Does this mean I am a…_

Niles paused for a few minutes as with lithe motion he moved his hand to his mouth and after feeling around for a bit he felt it, sharp fangs where his bicuspid teeth would normally be.

 _Niles thought to himself_ _the queen who chose me as her mate transformed into a vampire…whoa._

Daphne asked in a low sexy voice bringing Niles out of his thoughts. "What is the matter of my sweetheart?"

Daphne begins to lavish kisses all over Niles's face which turns him on. He cupped her face and began to kiss her fiercely. As they made out, Daphne wrapped her arms around Niles and let his hands move around her beautiful body. The touches that his delicate hands left on her skin caused her to mewl and then moaned with desire as they begin making out like hormonal adolescents.

When they came apart Daphne looked at Niles she said to him. "Now it is time for me to help you with your full transition to your new life."

Niles looked over at his wife. A few times he had been observing from a safe distance what Daphne and the coven members did to live. Now it was his turn. By now Niles got used to the idea that he was now to drink animal blood. Still yet was nervous and Daphne noticed. She leaned in and whispered sweetly. "Don't worry my love I will be there with you every step of the way."

Niles was glad he had the support he needed for his transition.

-x-

Meanwhile in the outside world in the streets of London, a crowd has been gathering. They were all at a local pub known for intellects to gather at. Except it was not for a meeting of the minds, it was to bring together a crowd of citizens what wanted to get rid of the freaks that lived amongst them. There had been sightings of such repulsive creatures and the crowd wanted to rid of them. Their leader was Frasier Crane.

When Frasier heard that his brother had disappeared and was presumed dead he didn't believe it. His parents wanted to London to help but since they were getting older Frasier convinced them not to. After he assured his parents he would find and bring Niles home, Frasier went to London to help locate his brother. Little did he realize it would be the last time he would live. When he arrived he did something digging and found out that there was a group of vampires living amongst them but in secret. Now Frasier didn't believe in mythical creatures but when he had sighting he thought differently. When he saw his brother by chance, Frasier was aghast; his brother was one of them, _how dare he?_

Also while there he quickly gained popularity and soon gained a following. Frasier got the crowd's attention. "Everyone, thank you for coming. We need to get rid of the freaks within our communities and rid as many as possible if not all of them."

The crowd shouts a loud, "Yes!"

Frasier continued, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go find what we can use and go hunt them down!"

-x-

On Niles' half, he was loving life as Daphne's mate for life. He loved every moment of his new immortal life. From time to time he would help the coven members who had problems of sorts to help sort through it. During the year, many things happened. First, was him crowned as Consort to Queen Daphne. Next, he had developed two gifts, cooking, and extrasensory perception. For cooking, he did know how to cook before, but he mostly ate out because he was busy with his practice. Now he had more time for cooking, healthy food at that.

Second, was his extrasensory perception. He spent as much as time as he could when Daphne that he automatically knew what was wrong with her even if he wasn't near her. One day he was in the garden helping Billy when he got a sense something was wrong. After finishing session he walked as quickly as he could to the master suite. When Niles had gone the master suite. When he got in he noticed that his wife and queen was pacing. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her and asked, "What is wrong my love?"

Queen Daphne was anxious; she had not felt this on edge before. She had no idea what to do. It took her beloved's voice to temporarily bring her out of her haze. She turned around and saw Niles. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Niles held her close and rubbed her back and whispered some sweet words into her ears. Moving back out his arms a little bit Daphne smiled and began talking. "Love, do you remember when I took you hunting as a final step to you full transition?"

Niles nodded. His first hunt had gone well. He managed to catch a deer on the first try. He could tell Daphne was proud of him in fact; he was even proud of himself. Daphne continued. "Well I have heard some intel that we have been spotted and there is a mob gathering and gaining speed and they are headed this way to destroy us. We could try to pack up and leave right away but we have been living in another possible secret place we could. Plus, this place has felt the most like home since I found you."

Niles was saddened. He knew that the general public had a negative outlook on creatures that are not like them. He was one of them before this whole change. Now he was one with Daphne. He boldly said, "We will face them and fight them."

Daphne looked at him. She loved how he had changed from a timid man to a strong and brave man. She nodded it was time, time to fight for their right to stay in one place and not be forced to move all the time. She kissed him and then went off to talk with her advisors.

That night, everyone assembled in the foyer and while Niles and Daphne were in separate parts of their castle. The mob arrived and immediately the fighting began. Fraser managed to dodge the arrows and went in search of his brother. When he found him at an upstairs balcony overlooking the scenery. However, his brother's facing him rather than the outside world While Frasier must admit the scenery was beautiful, his brother wasn't, well not anymore. Hoping to talk to him calmly he made one mistake. "Niles, please come with me to the US you will be happier there than here with that, with that monster you call your queen and wife."

Niles should have known his brother was behind this mob. He had wanted to talk civilly but that quickly went out the window. Enraged, Niles retorted, "Frasier how dare you call Queen Daphne that? You have no idea who she really is and how much I love her and how happy here. I am not going anywhere. I am staying here."

Frasier retorted back. "Doesn't matter. I want you to come with me."

Frasier grabbed Niles by the wrist thinking he is still the weakling he once was but was quickly overpowered by Niles when Niles rapidly moved his hand and grabbed on to Frasier's wrist with so much strength he heard something crack/break. Frasier screamed out in agony. "Ahhhh!"

Trying to take his hand away but couldn't since still had a strong grip on him.

With a malicious grin, Niles said, "You see Frasier I am not the same person I once was. I am stronger and healthier than I have ever been."

Then Niles bared his sharp and pointed teeth. Frasier's eyes bulged out. He had once thought he wasn't of such creatures, apparently, he was wrong when he fainted on the spot.

Right then Stephen and Billy and the guards appeared and announced. "All have been taken care of. What do you want to this prisoner?"

Niles issued his first order, "Put him in the most isolated cell we have. Lock him down. I will deal with him later."

They all replied, "Aye, aye your royal highness."

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the fourth chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
